Festival of Lights
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: The gang go to the Cincy Zoo during the festival of lights, and Mitsuru and Mahiru end up on a train ride together. [ONE-SHOT]


**A/N:** I know this is out of season but you can look at this two ways; one I posted this really late, or two I posted this really early. I'm sorry about all this but I kinda have a writer's block in my other fic so I'm posting this and thinking of what do to for Tape Player.(Don't worry! It'll be gone very soon!) Another note is that this past Christmas where I live we got a crap load of snow, and I went to the zoo and got this _brilliant_ idea. (If you want to call it brilliant, but I'll leave that up to you) Yikes, I've talked too much onward with the fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** nope don't own the rights.

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_(My random BS which isn't in there a whole lot, but I had to say stuff)_

_**Festival of Lights**_

Mahiru sat impatiently in the car, looking out at all the snow. "Geeze, there's a lot of snow here in…Where're we again Misoka?" Akira asked, also impatient.

Misoka sighed like he had said the same answer over a million times, "We're in Cincinnati Ohio in the U.S.A. Akira, and I watched the news. Usually they don't get this much snow, nine inches or more I think they said."

"Aren't you just a little scholar Misoka." Nozomu grinned.

"Smartass." The fox muttered.

Mahiru turned from looking at the city to Mitsuru; he hadn't said a word the _whole_ entire trip.

"We're here," Oboro said as they pulled into the gates and down the drive to where the ticket booths and parking lot was. Over the walk-in booths was a giant lighted sign that read: '_PNC Bank Presents; The Festival of Lights at the Cincinnati Zoo'_

"Oohh, pretty!" Akira and Mahiru exclaimed at the same time, getting a smirk from Nozomu and a small chuckle from Misoka but Mitsuru remained with the same blank expression as before.

Once out of the car in the parking lot Oboro, Katsura, and Misoka had gone off because Oboro had some business with one of the directors at the zoo; leaving Nozomu, Akira, Mitsuru, and Mahiru to wander the zoo alone.

When they had reached the two extremely large statues of nutcrackers with animal heads, the look of boredom on Mitsuru's face changed to that of one being tortured to death. Playing was the theme to 'The Nutcracker', which he hated with a passion.

"Having fun?" Mahiru asked.

"Hell no!" Mitsuru snapped back.

"Well," Nozomu started slowly, then sped up, "Akira and me will be seein ya buh-bye!" And the two sped off to the place they had Santa Claus to get their picture with him.

"Ookaaaay." The tengu commented, wondering if Akira and Nozomu even knew where they were going when he felt a tightening around his right arm. Looking over he saw Mahiru, for some reason unknown to him, clinging to his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked embarrassed.

"Huh?" She looked up, "You mean you haven't moved?"

"No."

"I've been trying to get you to move this way so move already." She strained as she tried to get the tengu to move again. Reluctantly he moved in the direction she pulled him in.

Even though she didn't see it, he smiled when seeing her face as she 'oohed' and 'awwed' at all the lights in the trees and the ones set up to move and look like animals.

When he realized what he was doing he mentally slapped himself thinking, '_What the hell am I doing? You're supposed to hate her, not like her! Hate! Hate! Hate! But why do I like her? Arghhh! This is so damn confusing!' _Then her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Mitsuru, can we go on the train?"

"Huh? What, sure whatever." '_Now you've really become messed in the head, telling her sure, I don't know what to do about you.'_

"Mitsuru c'mon!" shouted Mahiru, running back to him and pulling him along again.

Within a few minutes they were on the train, the only thing was that there were very few people on it. "This is kinda creepy." Mahiru said counting the people on the train. "Whoa! Mitsuru, there's like ten people including us o here!"

The tengu just snorted saying, "More peace and quiet then."

As the train started up, Mahiru looked at all the lights they passed thinking of something to say to break the silence. When the train passed over the first bridge she asked, "Mitsuru, are you feeling all right? You're being kinda quiet, not that that's different from everyday, but now you're…quiet."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, usually you're an angry quiet but today you're just, I dunno, a sort of calm quiet. I figured something must be wrong since you haven't even had a 'deathmatch' with Misoka either." She now had her big eyes focused on the teen boy instead of the lights.

After several minutes of the staring he became uncomfortable. "Listen here ya damn girl I didn't want to come to this damn place anyway!" he half shouted, not realizing that the girl was moving ever so close to him.

"And," he continued on, "I don't wanna be at this damn zoo or on this dumbass-," Before he could finish his ranting he noticed that her face was only inches from his own.

"You don't mean that Mitsuru."

"Wha-whadda ya mean I don't? Of course I do!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"You started blushing when I got closer to you."

"D-did not!"

"Did too."

"I didn't ya damn girl so leave me alone! You're so damn annoying!"

At that comment Mahiru slumped back down in the seat; she had hoped she had somehow made a connection with Mitsuru, but apparently she hadn't.

Mitsuru in the mean time was kicking himself for saying what he had and turned his head to look at her.

She then once again turned and tried to start a conversation with Mitsuru. "Uhh…Mitsuru, yo-,"

What happened next was completely and totally (_really folks I'm surprised the cosmos hasn't exploded.)_ out of character…Mitsuru kissed Mahiru. (O.o)

It was a long kiss, lasting the length of the second bridge, and when Mitsuru pulled away he half whispered, "That never happened…Mahiru ya damn girl." (_like I said waiting for hail the size of baseballs)_

The train pulled into the loading platform and Mitsuru hoped out and started walking, shouting, "Hurry the hell up already!"

Mahiru hurried up and soon they met everybody at the entrance; Mitsuru back to his old, watch-it-or-I'll-kick-the-shit-outta-ya, self.

"Princess," Nozomu asked, "are you feeling alright? Your face is very red."

"Huh?" she hadn't realized it, but she had been blushing fiercely since Mitsuru had kissed her. (O.o _still in shock here)_ "Oh it's-it's nothing, just how cold it is out here!" she covered.

"Oh…" the vampire remarked, "Well in that case, let's get goin' then."

They trudged through the knee high snow to the car; on the way there Mahiru had looked at Mitsuru and several times he had caught her looking. Finally he yelled, "Damn it stop staring I got one head not two so nothin' special."

'_He'll come around eventually.' _She thought, _'Best thing is to wait, right now he's showing me his feelings the best way he knows how…'_

"Hurry up ya damn slowass girl!"

"Mitsuru shut up." Nozomu said.

'…_insults.' _"I'm coming!" she shouted as she ran to catch up with the group.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank one of my friends, for she was the very first person to give this a review it says: 'awww…Mitsuru and Mahiru are so cute together. And I'm surprised the world _didn't_ turn inside out while you were writing this.' Also sorry Mitty wasn't acting his normal self but I think it turned out good. And don't panic about my other fic, I've got some sort of start on it; expect it in about 3 or 4 days. If it doesn't come by that time then you can hunt me down and kill me in anyway you want…but not torturing me to death with an empty coke can…that's my idea. Well I'll be going now, so much to type so little time. Later: )


End file.
